


Homecoming

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty & Zane's first day home together after Ty returns from his six-month deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Zane navigated carefully out through the gates of the base, merging onto the highway toward home, glancing at Ty as he drove. Ty hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten into the truck, and Zane noticed how his lover’s hands were clenched into fists as he rested them on his thighs. The laughing, smiling man from not even an hour ago, the one that had kissed Zane and called him “beautiful” in that hoarse drawl, was nowhere in sight. Zane’s heart ached; he knew the transition from a war zone to home would be difficult for Ty, but what made Zane the most anxious was that he himself didn’t know what to expect, much less what to do to help Ty transition as smoothly and painlessly as possible.

“You hungry, Ty?” Zane asked tentatively. 

Ty gave a terse shake of his head, then resumed gazing out the window, his eyes darting everywhere. Zane’s heart ached anew, knowing that Ty’s situational awareness was screaming as he scanned the benign buildings lining the expressway and the other cars on the road for threats. Zane reached over and laid his hand over Ty’s clenched fist, and Ty drew in a sharp breath before his lips twisted in a parody of a smile and he made an effort to relax, turning his palm up to lace his fingers with Zane’s. Zane brushed his thumb back and forth soothingly over Ty’s wrist as they drove, and he could see the tension in his lover’s body relax by degrees, until Ty was more or less slumped back into the seat by the time Zane pulled up at the curb in front of their row house.

As they entered their house, Ty dropped his heavy rucksack to the floor with a thump, then turned and burrowed into Zane’s arms. Without missing a beat, Zane enfolded his lover close, burying his face in Ty’s dusty, sweaty-smelling hair. Even with the stink of the desert and hard travel permeating Zane’s nose, he didn’t move, soaking in the feel of Ty’s solid body against his, the way Ty’s arms clutched him tight.

“Alone at last,” Zane whispered. 

He took a deep breath, then sneezed as dust from Ty’s hair tickled his nostrils. Ty attempted to pull back with a muttered apology, but Zane just tightened his hold.

“Let me go, Zane. I know I stink.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass,” Zane murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Ty’s forehead, trailing his lips down Ty’s cheek to the corner of his mouth. He buried his face in the curve of Ty’s neck, deliberately taking deep breaths as he spread a little trail of kisses along the warm skin. “I’ve never smelled anything better than you, home, in my arms.”

Ty tightened his arms around Zane, but his sigh was weary to the depths of his soul. Zane pecked Ty on the lips, then pulled away and led him toward the stairs.

“Come on, baby, let’s get you showered and ready for bed.”

“It’s 11 a.m., Zane,” Ty protested half-heartedly, letting Zane pull him along like a child.

“I know you’re jet-lagged and exhausted,” Zane replied. “You need to rest.”

When they reached their bedroom, Ty stood still and looked around for a moment, then walked over to the dresser, trailing his fingers over the familiar things on it. He looked at Zane with unmistakable relief in his eyes.

Zane smiled at him. “I didn’t change anything while you were gone, Ty. Everything is exactly the way you left it.” 

Ty nodded once, then moved away, re-familiarizing himself with their space. When Ty left six months ago, Zane’s first inclination had been to change everything around, to buy new sheets and comforter, to rearrange the furniture, anything to create the illusion of something different, to create a space that Ty had never occupied; a desperate attempt to make Ty’s leaving easier on himself. 

As he watched Ty now, Zane had never been so glad that he’d followed his instincts and left everything the way it was.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his lover, drinking him in with his eyes. He was really here, home safe, larger than life. As if Ty felt the weight of his gaze, he turned and looked at Zane, their eyes meeting.

“Come here,” Zane whispered, holding his hand out. Ty walked forward and took it, letting Zane pull him close to stand between Zane’s splayed legs. Zane reached up and began to unbutton Ty’s heavy BDU blouse, pushing it off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. He pulled Ty’s t-shirt from the waistband of his pants, and Ty started to push his hands away impatiently, saying, “I can undress myself, Zane.”

“I know, Ty,” Zane said gently, settling his hands on Ty’s hips. “But I want to do this for you. This is what I need. Let me.” 

Ty’s eyes softened, and he obediently raised his arms as Zane stripped the sweat-stained t-shirt and undershirt over Ty’s head. He ran his eyes over Ty’s torso, looking carefully for any differences. His hands mapped familiar muscles, fingertips seeking out and tracing a couple of new scars on Ty’s chest and abdomen.

Zane wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist and buried his face against his lover’s broad chest, his eyes prickling with tears, and Ty put his hands on Zane’s shoulders, leaning over him, resting his cheek on the top of Zane’s head. 

“I’m fine, baby,” Ty whispered. “I’m fine. Shhh.” His fingers caressed the back of Zane’s neck, running up through Zane’s thick hair as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I need a shower, and then I want you to hold me for a while, okay?”

Zane nodded and released Ty, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands before moving off to the bathroom to start the shower and let Ty finish undressing. Zane pulled off his own clothes and got under the hot spray, letting it beat down on his shoulders, waiting. He heard the sounds of Ty moving around the bathroom, unpacking his Dopp kit, putting things away. The toilet flushed, and Zane could hear water running in the sink as Ty brushed his teeth. Tears pricked again as Zane reveled in the mundane sounds of another person in his living space, remembering how the silence of the last six months was what had hurt the most.

Finally Ty pulled back the curtain and got into the shower, and Zane stepped back as much as he could, letting Ty under the hot spray. Ty moaned with pleasure as the water beat down on him.

“Holy fuck, I will never take plentiful hot water for granted again.” 

Zane smiled, then poured some shampoo into his hands and started to lather up Ty’s hair, letting his fingers massage Ty’s scalp. Ty groaned, leaning back against Zane and closing his eyes.

“Jesus, that feels so fucking good.”

Ty rinsed his hair, and Zane took up the body wash, scrubbing the accumulated dirt of rough living conditions and hours of travel off of Ty’s body. Ty obediently lifted each arm in turn for Zane to wash his armpits, then reached back and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck. Zane pressed closer, his chest plastered to Ty’s back. Even though Zane’s cock had been hard and throbbing the minute Ty stepped into the shower, Zane kept his touch undemanding, soothing, feeling that they both needed a different type of intimacy right then, the intimacy of caring for a loved one’s basic needs, for pampering and comforting…re-connecting.

Still, Zane bit his lip against a groan as his soapy hands slid between Ty’s ass cheeks, washing, feeling Ty’s swift intake of breath against his neck, followed by a soft, breathy moan.

“God, Zane, I need you,” Ty whispered, shifting, circling his ass against Zane’s groin.

Zane poured more body wash into his palm, then reached around and filled his hands with Ty’s erect cock and tight, heavy balls, washing, stroking, gently arousing.

Ty gasped. “Let’s go to bed, baby,” he groaned, thrusting his hips, driving his cock through the tunnel of Zane’s fist.

Zane didn’t make a move to leave the shower, running his thumb over the head of Ty’s erection, his other palm rolling Ty’s balls.

“Let me do this for you,” he murmured into Ty’s ear. “You’ll sleep better, and we have hours to fuck each other into the mattress later.” Ty leaned back against Zane in mute surrender, giving Zane most of his weight as he widened his stance as much as he could in the tight confines of the shower. Zane took advantage, rubbing his fingers against the sensitive skin right behind Ty’s balls, teasing, his other hand jacking Ty’s cock firmly, the way his lover liked it.

“Zane, fuck…oh, fuck, Zane,” Ty whimpered, his hips moving, his cock swelling and hardening in Zane’s hand, his back arching, hoarse cries echoing off the slick tile. Zane cupped his palm over the head of Ty’s cock as it throbbed with release, and the feel of the hot jets of Ty’s cum spurting against his skin caused Zane to erupt in orgasm as well as he rutted against Ty’s hip, feeling a fierce satisfaction as his semen coated Ty’s lower back, marking him. Ty turned in Zane’s arms and clung weakly to him as they recovered, their knees shaking, practically holding each other up.

The water was just starting to run cold when Zane briskly washed their combined release off both Ty and himself, turned the taps off and grabbed large bath sheets from the rack and handed one to Ty. Ty disappeared into the bedroom, and Zane quickly brushed his teeth before joining his lover in their bed, snuggling under the covers and pulling the other man close, tangling their legs together, Ty’s head on Zane’s chest and tucked up under his chin.

Zane rubbed his hand up and down Ty’s back. “Go to sleep, Ty,” he said quietly. 

Ty sighed deeply, his mumbled “Love you” barely leaving his mouth before he was sound asleep. Zane kissed the top of his head and whispered into Ty’s damp, now sweet-smelling hair, “Love you, too. Welcome home.”

****

Zane woke abruptly some time later, his arms empty, the bed next to him cold. He sat up and looked at the bedside clock; about five hours had passed. Zane couldn’t believe that he himself had slept that long, but having Ty sleeping in his arms again had obviously soothed and relaxed him more than even he thought he’d needed.

Zane got out of bed and pulled a pair of loose sweatpants on, going in search of his lover. As he’d thought, Ty was upstairs on his little balcony, leaning against the railing, smoking one of his special cigars and watching the world go by on the street below. When Zane stepped out onto the balcony, Ty smiled at him.

“You okay? You didn’t sleep long,” Zane said, coming close to steal a kiss before dropping into one of the chairs.

“I slept for about four hours,” Ty answered. “And it was a deep sleep, too, more than I’ve gotten in one stretch in months.” Zane knew that in a war zone, men never slept deeply, their senses always attuned to their surroundings and the need to possibly be up and moving at a moment’s notice.

Zane looked his lover over carefully. Although clean and well-rested, Ty’s eyes still looked haunted. His heart ached, knowing that Ty wasn’t able to talk about what had happened over there. Still, he asked, “Anything you want to talk about?”

To his surprise, instead of blowing off the question, Ty grimaced and said, “I feel like I’m coming out of my skin right now.”

Zane stood up and approached him warily, not sure what Ty needed right then, to be held, to be left alone? He was willing to let Ty set the tone, and he leaned against the railing facing his lover, not touching him but letting Ty feel his nearness.

Ty leaned over and stubbed his cigar out, then once again stepped close and burrowed into Zane’s arms.

“Baby,” Zane whispered. “I’m here. What do you need? Tell me.”

Ty didn’t say anything for a long time, and Zane swayed gently in place, not exactly rocking him, but close.

“When we all got back before,” Ty said, his voice slightly muffled, “it was really hard at first. You’re out on the street, and there are people coming at you from all directions. People approaching from behind, their hands in their pockets. Everything is so fucking loud, traffic, people shouting, random noises. I had so much anxiety about the things around me that I couldn’t control, overlaid with anger that the world had gone on without us, not seeming to care what we’d been through over there. I couldn’t deal.”

“And it’s the same now?” Zane asked carefully. “What can I do?”

Ty leaned back in Zane’s arms and looked up into his eyes, his hand caressing Zane’s face. “It’s the same, but different. When we were in the truck and you took my hand, I realized that I didn’t have to do it alone this time, that you’ve got my back.”

“Always,” Zane whispered, his hand covering Ty’s where it rested on Zane’s cheek.

“The whole way home on that transport plane, all I could think about was seeing you again. But you know what? When I was over there, I didn’t think of you all that often.”

Zane started at that, his eyes widening.

“It’s not like it sounds, baby,” Ty said hastily. “I couldn’t let myself,” he continued, stroking Zane’s face soothingly. “You were like a — like the memory of a distant dream, a good dream, the best. But I couldn’t let myself think of you, of a future with you, because there might not have been one. You understand?”

Zane did, his knees threatening to buckle at the thought, the might-have-happened.

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you, darlin’. Tell me you understand that,” Ty pleaded. “I want to be honest with you. I’m trying.”

“I want that, too,” Zane said, his voice only a little hoarse. 

“We’re taught to compartmentalize everything, lock it away and not take it back out unless it’s mission essential. If I let myself think of you, miss you too much, I wouldn’t have been able to do my job safely and effectively.”

Ty took Zane’s hand in his and placed it over his heart, letting Zane feel the thundering beat beneath his palm. Zane realized then how anxious Ty was to be telling him this, how he was trying to be completely open and transparent with the man he loved. 

“And now that I’m home, I’m afraid,” Ty whispered.

“Afraid of what, baby?” Zane cupped Ty’s cheek, his other hand still resting over Ty’s heart, the beat strong and reassuring.

“Afraid of opening all those compartments where everything’s locked away in here.” Ty tapped the back of Zane’s hand. “I have to, in order to let you back in, but darlin’, there’s some not-so-good stuff in there, too.” For an instant, Ty’s eyes reflected the fires of hell, of horrors seen and perpetuated, the likes of which Zane could never fathom.

Ty blinked and the look was gone, leaving that haunted look behind, the look that tore at Zane’s insides.

“Just – just – I need you to know, Zane, that I want your happiness more than I want to breathe, and if, _when_ , things get bad, I need you to remember that. It doesn’t mean that I want to push you away, or hurt you. I just need you to be patient. I love you, so much.”

“We’ll be patient with each other,” Zane whispered. “I’m new at this, too, and I don’t want to expect too much. But I need you, Ty, I need you to let me back in. We’ll deal with things as they come, do the best we can. I can’t promise any more than that, and neither should you.” He stroked his thumb over Ty’s lips, his eyes searching his lover’s.

Ty’s smile was wide, and natural, and he nipped at Zane’s thumb playfully. “You got my back.”

“Damn right I fucking do.”

Zane pulled Ty against him, his mouth taking Ty’s in a deep, searching kiss. Ty opened to him, their tongues tangling together. Arousal ramped up immediately to become almost painful. The time for soul-baring and emotion was over; it was time to reconnect in that most basic of human ways.

Zane’s hands slid down and gripped Ty’s ass, pulling the other man onto his toes as he ground their erections together.

“Need you,” Zane growled. “Need you to fuck me. Need to feel you inside me.”

They made their way back downstairs to their bedroom, hands and lips roaming over every inch of warm skin they could reach, and Zane was rock hard and dripping by the time they finally stood by their bed, kissing, deep, drugging kisses that made his toes curl into the soft rug.

They shoved their respective sweatpants off, and Zane started to pull Ty down onto the bed but Ty stopped him.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered softly. “On your back.” 

Zane complied, crawling into the middle of the disheveled king-sized bed, kicking sheets and blankets away, settling on his back. Ty knelt on the edge of the bed, his hot eyes tracing Zane’s body hungrily, and Zane reacted to the look, pulling his knees up and letting them fall to the side, throwing his arms up over his head, displaying himself for his lover’s pleasure.

Ty walked forward on his knees until he was kneeling between Zane’s splayed legs, his hands sliding up and down the sensitive skin of Zane’s inner thighs.

“When I was over there,” Ty murmured, “every now and then we had a little downtime. Of course you know what we all did with that time.” Zane looked mystified, and Ty pressed his lips together, suppressing a chuckle.

“You’d see a guy heading toward the latrine with a magazine under his arm, and it wasn’t Reader’s Digest.”

Zane comprehended in a flash, a laugh escaping him, then a groan as Ty’s hand cupped his balls.

Ty leaned closer, fingers teasing. “I didn’t need a magazine,” he whispered hotly. “All I had to do was picture you like this, just like this, darlin’. On your back, open for me, hard and ready.”

Ty came down completely over the top of Zane, and Zane wrapped his legs around Ty’s hips, his hands clutching his lover’s shoulders.

Ty’s tongue traced the shell of Zane’s ear. “All I had to think about was the way you feel when I push inside you, the way your eyes open wide as you take me deep, the little sounds you make when I fuck you, and the way you look when you come.”

Zane gave a wanton groan, his back arching in invitation. “Please, Ty!”

Ty kissed him, and Zane clung to him desperately, their kiss wet and messy, Zane’s fingers digging into the hard muscle of Ty’s back as he writhed beneath his lover.

Finally Ty pulled away, sitting back on his knees. “Turn over, baby. I’ve waited so long for this, and I want to watch while I take you.”

Zane groaned, then rolled to all fours, spreading his knees as far apart as he could and putting his shoulders down on the bed, offering himself. Ty growled, his thumbs spreading Zane wide, one dipping in to rub at Zane’s hole.

“Damn, you’ve got to be so tight,” he grated. “You’ll make me blow before I even get to fuck you properly.”

“Then you’ll just have to fuck me again,” Zane gasped out. “And again, until you get it right.” He yelped as Ty slapped his ass playfully.

“Oh, I’m going to get it right the first time,” he said. “Gonna make you scream so loud –“

Zane felt like he could scream right then, he was so ready for Ty to fuck him, to feel his lover deep inside his body, for them to finally be as close as two people could possibly be after so long apart.

He felt Ty lean over him and rummage in the drawer next to the bed for their bottle of lube, and then Ty paused.

“Is this the same bottle we had before I left?”

Zane nodded, looking over his shoulder at Ty.

“It’s as full as when I left, Zane. You didn’t –“ Ty made a hand gesture that got his point across clearly.

“Not really. Sometimes in the shower, but – I just wasn’t in the mood.”

Ty leaned down and placed a gentle kiss between Zane’s shoulder blades.

“I did it as often as I could, which wasn’t very often at all, because it was the only time I could let myself think about you.”

Zane squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back to the bed. Ty gave him another soft kiss, then straightened up, the top of the bottle clicking open. The slick sounds of Ty covering himself in lube caused Zane to moan, and he pushed his hips back invitingly.

Ty chuckled, then his fingertips pressed against Zane’s hole again, massaging lube around the tight ring.

“Relax, baby, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ty murmured, one blunt finger pressing insistently. Zane took a deep breath and pushed out, and Ty’s finger slid deep. Zane cried out and bit down into the sheet, the burn and stretch really uncomfortable after being celibate for so many months.

Ty gentled his touch, leaning over Zane again and trailing his lips along the back of Zane’s neck and along his shoulder.

“I love you, Zane,” he whispered, and Zane craned his head around, offering his mouth for a kiss. Ty kissed him slowly, deeply, nipping at Zane’s lips, sucking on his tongue. Zane started to pant, and Ty slid his finger inside him again, crooking it just right so that it rubbed along Zane’s sweet spot. This time Zane’s cry was one of pleasure, and he pushed back against Ty, begging for more.

“There you are,” Ty groaned, pushing two fingers inside, spreading them, stretching the muscles wide. “God, you are so fucking sexy like this.”

“Ty,” Zane gasped. “Baby, please.”

Ty gripped Zane’s hip, the other hand lining up his cock at Zane’s pulsing entrance, rubbing the swollen head against the sensitive nerves. He pushed insistently, and Zane spread his knees wider, opening himself up as much as he could.

“Yes,” Ty hissed, rocking his hips, until suddenly Zane’s body opened and Ty was inside. Zane’s pained moan rang off the ceiling, and Ty’s voice was gravelly with arousal as he said, “Breathe, baby. That’s it.”

Ty kept rocking forward, pressing in, then retreating, stretching Zane open until Ty was finally seated deep inside, his hips flush with Zane’s ass.

“So hot and tight,” Ty growled. “Squeezing me like a hot fist. Feels so fucking good.” 

Despite the filthy words, Ty’s thrusts were gentle, slow, the way his hands stroked over the muscles of Zane’s back almost reverent. The only sound in the room was their rough breathing, the rhythmic creak of the bed. Zane closed his eyes tightly, his senses full of the man he loved, the feel of his body so intimately a part of Zane’s, the touch of his hands, the feel of his breath and the brush of his lips.

Ty pulled out carefully, pushing at Zane’s hip until Zane turned over again on his back. He opened his arms and legs, gathering Ty close as Ty slid deep inside him once more. Zane held onto Ty tightly as if afraid he’d disappear again, and they moved together in perfect sync, the act not about getting off, but of re-connecting, of re-establishing intimacy…of making love.

Finally Zane ran his hands down Ty’s flexing back and gripped his ass, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, whispering, “Fill me up, baby. I need to feel you.” Ty groaned, nipping at Zane’s lower lip before pushing up on his hands, spreading his knees on the bed for purchase, his thrusts speeding up and going deeper. Zane writhed beneath his lover, overcome with an aching pleasure, and he reached between their bodies and took hold of his own cock, stroking it hard and fast until he came with a cry, hot jets spurting between them, his ass milking Ty until Ty threw his head back, his cock throbbing deep inside Zane as he came with a long, aching moan.

Ty collapsed on top of Zane, sweat and cum gluing them together, and peppered Zane’s face with kisses.

“I love you,” Zane whispered, stroking Ty’s sweat-dampened hair away from his face. Ty turned his head and kissed Zane’s palm, and they gazed into each other’s eyes until Ty finally rolled off of Zane and smacked his flank.

“How about another shower, and then we go get something to eat?”

“Chiaparelli’s?” Zane asked with a wicked smirk. Ty glared at him for a moment before giving an evil grin of his own.

“Sure, why not? I want everybody to know that I’m back in town, and this time I’m here to stay.”

Ty stood and pulled Zane up from the disheveled bed, gave him a gentle kiss, and they walked arm and arm off to the shower.


End file.
